The present invention relates to a fireplace ash cleaning shovel having an elongated handle with an actuating rod therein for tiltably elevating the lid to permit loading ashes thereinto for removal and disposal exteriorly of the fireplace.
While various stove and furnace cleaning implements have heretofore been proposed, such as those represented by U.S. Pat. to Korjibsky Nos. 767,648, Stephanus 1,051,029, Rogaczewicz 1,882,934, and Nicholson 2,665,127, none of these devices is peculiarly adapted for fireplace cleaning by presenting a unitary self-contained handled device with a tiltable lid for introduction into a fireplace for sealable filling with ashes to permit removal and disposal thereof exteriorly without spillage.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a fireplace ash cleaning shovel having a generally rectangular open top base chamber with an open front end and a lid hinged thereto and tiltable by rotation of a handle arranged in an elongated handle attached to the base.
Another object is the provision of a fireplace ash cleaning shovel having a generally rectangular base chamber with a tapered open front end covered by a hinged lid tiltable to open ash receiving position by the bent end of an elongated rod rotatably arranged in an elongated handle attached to the closed rear end of the base.
Still another object is to provide a fireplace ash receiving shovel wherein the lid is formed with a downwardly angled front end for sealably covering the base chamber, and which is hingedly spring mounted thereon for tiltable upward movement by the bent end of an actuating rod for opening the front end for entry of ashes therethrough, with the lid being sealably closeable by spring action when the bent rod end is disengaged therefrom.
A further object is the provision of a fireplace ash receiving shovel wherein the main component parts thereof are readily and inexpensively formable from sheet metal to provide a sturdy and sealable ash receiving chamber.